Something Pure
by kaires
Summary: Fire and water. Two elements completely opposite, but when merged together… They create something pure.
1. Reunion

**Something Pure**

**Chapter One: Reunion?**

**Author: Kaires**

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at an Avatar fan fiction. Reviews will be very much appreciated. Please note that this is AU-ish, meaning that it doesn't exactly follow the main storyline, but some things from the series will be mentioned. To erase some confusion, Zuko still has his rad ponytail, and it's before the whole Blue Spirit, thing.

**Author's Note II:** Another thing I should probably put in before you start reading, there are going to be a lot of flashbacks in this chapter, and they will be unmarked. They will probably last until around chapter three or five, and then I will get on with the second half of the plot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any of the characters, or settings.

* * *

Fire and water. 

Two elements completely opposite, but when merged together….

They create something pure.

* * *

A light laughter filled the cold artic air, making the smaller children giggle along, seeing that since _she_ laughed, they were supposed to follow her example. But really, they had no idea why they were laughing. The girl they were playing with would often be found staring off into the horizon, and then suddenly let out a titter, finding something about _whatever_ she was staring at funny. 

Once she would hear the giggles emitting from the children, she would quickly snap out of her reverie, and just smile, assuring them with that simple action that _no,_ she was _not_ insane. But of course, there was always _someone_ there having something else to say.

"Katara," came an exasperated voice from behind, "you really need to find a new hobby. People are going to think you're going insane."

Katara simply smiled up at her brother, and said _"Well, then let them think."_

No one really knows what the waterbender would think about whenever she laid her eyes onto the horizon. Was it her future? Her past?

Whatever it was… nobody knew that it would impact the world so greatly.

* * *

_6 Months Ago_

"Are you sure, Aang? Are you really sure you have to leave?"

The younger boy nodded, sadness evident in his eyes. Katara sniffed and pulled Aang into an embrace.

The boy was like family to her, so it was understandable that his sudden decision to leave would break her heart.

Aang had mastered all four elements, and defeated the Fire Nation. But he wasn't alone.

Beside him during his battle, was none other than Katara, Sokka, and two other surprising persons.

General Iroh and Prince Zuko.

The Avatar and his group were hesitant at first, not completely trusting the newcomers. But what else would you expect? Honestly.

"Don't worry, Katara. I'll be back to visit."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Katara stepped away, wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of her coat, then Sokka seized the opportunity to bid farewell to the young boy.

* * *

"Katara, I'm going to go fishing. Want to come?" Sokka, Katara's over-enthusiastic brother, asked. 

Translation: _Katara, I still can't catch a fish. Help me or you'll starve tonight._

The waterbender laughed at that thought that drifted through her mind before laughing then standing up, following her brother to the small boat. By bending the water, Katara moved the boat away from the shore until the siblings were far enough into the water.

The boat floated along, nothing eventful was happening, and Sokka was rambling about how he would eat the fish that they were about to catch. It always reminded Katara about the day they found Aang. Sokka could "already smell it cooking". She wondered if Sokka remembered. She was pretty sure he remembered what happened _afterwards_, since he got sneezed upon by Appa and got his butt kicked by Zuko.

The thought of the fire prince (who, in fact, is now the Fire Lord) always made Katara's mind go blank, though she didn't really understand why.

"Hey, Katara"

No answer.

"Katara..."

Silence.

"KATARA!"

The girl's mind finally came back, and she snapped her head around, asking her brother what was wrong. He merely pointed ahead, and what she saw made her eyes widen.

No, it wasn't an iceberg with a 12 year-old boy inside. It was something (physically) larger… and made not of ice, but steel.

A Fire Nation ship.

* * *

The group (Katara, Aang, Sokka, Appa, Toph, and Momo) huddled around a lit campfire, discussing how Aang needed to learn fire bending, before he was ready to go against the fire nation. 

"But how is Aang supposed to learn firebending when the only firebenders we know are _evil?_" Sokka inquired, while Katara handed him something to prepare for dinner.

Aang shrugged.

"Maybe we can ask one of them to join our side."

"Yeah. Right. Let's just go up to Zuko and say 'hey, Zuko, we know you really want to capture Aang, but how about giving up your mission to help us defeat the nation that you will soon rule over?'" Toph said. The rest of the group sighed, after realizing how ludicrous the idea sounded.

Sokka shook the coconut-looking fruit Katara had handed him, trying to figure out how to open the strange food. Katara shook her head, as she awaited her brother to finish preparing (or attempting to) supper. After several long minutes, Katara grew frustrated and grabbed the fruit from Sokka, who protested in response and tried to grab it back. But of course, nothing good came out of that, and the fruit ended up bouncing against the tree Katara was sitting against, it's contents spilling all over her. Clenching her fists, she sent a death glare over to Sokka, who merely smiled and scratched the back of his head uneasily.

Aang, on the other hand, was watching the little charade, and before there could be any chance of bloodshed, he immediately volunteered to go retrieve more of the fruit. Katara nodded, and stood up, brushing off her skirt.

"While Aang is getting some more of that fruit, I'm going to see if I can get some fish. Sokka, you and Toph stay here and watch over the campsite."

"Why can't I come-"

Katara send a dark glance, and without saying anything, send the message that he would only mess things up. Sokka whimpered.

"Oh… ok."

Sighing, Katara trekked off towards the river, bringing the water canteen along with her.

-x-

The moon was nearly full that night, giving Katara more courage since she knew that the moon would make her stronger.

Bending the water, she found a fish, but before she could properly catch it, she heard rustling in the bushes.

She bended the water to form her traditional water whip, and awaited _whatever_ it was that was hidden behind the plants.

* * *

"What's a fire nation ship doing here in the South Pole?" Sokka asked, only to find that his question was being ignored. 

The waterbender was definitely curious to why there was indeed a _fire nation_ ship in the area, but at the same time she was elated about the idea that it was a possibility that an old friend would visit. After all, it had been six months since they parted.

"Let's... let's go back." Katara said. Sokka nodded, also curious about the ship.

When they go to the shore, the Fire Nation ship had already arrived, and there were some soldiers leaving the ship. A crowd of people surrounded the boat, asking each other what the ship was doing in the South Pole.

The voices silenced when a loud voice echoed through the air.

"I present to you, Fire Lord Zuko." One of the soldiers announced. A familiar scarred face walked out of the ship, and looked around unconsciously. He felt a bit uncomfortable with the loud announcement, but didn't let it show on his face.

Sokka could feel his sister tense up next to him, and Katara let out a breath.

_Zuko._

* * *

A blur of red and black flashed in the moonlight, and Katara froze. 

"See, Zuko? I knew that if we kept going west, we would find a river." One of the figures said.

"It was your fault in the first place we lost our map and got lost in the forest!" The other one growled.

Katara didn't really pay attention to what they were saying though, but as soon as she saw the two Fire Nation traitors, she edged away, hoping she wouldn't be noticed.

But she was.

Katara inhaled sharply as she was suddenly pinned against a tree, golden orbs glaring at her. A low chuckle was heard, and the grasp on her forearms tightened.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The waterbender bit her lip and looked to the side, not wanted to see the expression that was held on Zuko's face, and not wanting to show the tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Once again she just _had_ to be the damsel in distress.

"I'll let you go as soon as you tell me one thing: _Tell me_ where the Avatar is."

"Zuko..." His uncle muttered in the background, disapproving of his actions. Katara bit into her lip harder, still refusing to look into his eyes.

"I don't know where _Aang_ is." She said, trying to hold in a whimper as she felt her arms grow hot.

"_Yes,_ you _do."_

"_No, _I_ don't."_

It wasn't a total lie. She really didn't know where he was. But she _did_ know what he was doing.

"Zuko," General Iroh interceded, "Just let the girl go. She wouldn't tell you her friend's whereabouts either way. And… I _am_ getting hungry…"

Katara made a mental note to thank Iroh if she ever had the chance.

Zuko huffed, and reluctantly let go. Katara took this opportunity to bend the water, forming a wave and freezing Zuko to a nearby tree, much like what she did to Jet. Zuko growled, while his uncle couldn't help but chuckle at his nephew's position. Katara after she did that, ran back deep into the forest to warn the others. And from behind she could hear the muffled voice of Zuko yelling at his uncle to stop laughing.

'_How stupid was _that?' She screamed in her head. She should've just left, but because her –_whateveryouwanttocallit-**pride**_, she had risked the chance of returning to the camp without the firebenders chasing after her and finding the location of the campsite.

In the distance she saw light, and let out a breath of relief as she saw familiar faces come into view.

"Hey, guys!" Katara stopped, placing her hands on her knees and panting heavily.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, and where's the food?" Sokka inquired. Toph grunted and threw a rock at Sokka's head, causing him to fall over.

"There's no time for food! Zuko and his uncle aren't too far away. I came across them when I went to the river!"

"Are you hurt?" Aang asked, immediately standing up. Katara shook her head.

"I'm fine, now let's go."

The group quickly packed their things and climbed onto Appa, soaring into the sky in hopes of getting further away from the firebenders.

As Zuko stared into the night sky, he saw the flying bison and frowned, knowing that if he had just chased after the girl, the Avatar could be in his possession.

"Next time, I _will_ retrieve the Avatar."

* * *

**Author's Note III:** So how was that? Bad? Good? Blah? Please tell me what you think and what I can do to make it a better story (by reviewing :D) 


	2. Invitation

**Something Pure**

**Chapter Two: Invitation**

**Author: Kaires**

**Author's Note: **Thank you to** WishHe-LovedMe, almostinsane, **and** gaia exilee **for reviewing! You guys made my day!

I hope this chapter doesn't let you down! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any of the characters, or settings.

* * *

Gran-Gran and Hakoda walked up to the Fire Lord, gave a bow, then cordially invited him into one of the bigger houses. And the villagers lost their curiosity and returned to their work. But Sokka and Katara were still very much interested and followed them into the house. 

Gran-Gran offered Zuko a seat, then hurried off to make some tea. Hakoda and Sokka sat down as well, while Katara went to go help Kana prepare the tea.

"So, Lord Zuko, what brings you to the South Pole?" Hakoda asked. Sokka nodded.

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing here?" Sokka and Zuko never really did grow to like each other very much.

Zuko chose to ignore the rudeness in Sokka's tone and answered the question.

"I have invitations for you and your family."

"Invitations?" Katara asked, the word spiking her interest. She handed the cups of tea to everyone then sat down, across from Zuko. He nodded then took a sip of his tea.

"My uncle is throwing a party to celebrate my 18th birthday." Gran-Gran clapped her hands contentedly and sighed.

"Ooh, a party. I haven't been to one of those in ages!" Katara giggled and turned back to face Zuko. When she turned around though, she found that he was staring at her, and she darted her eyes back to her cup of tea, fighting the blush that was slowly creeping onto her face. She couldn't help but think about those golden eyes, looking at her as if they were peering into her soul. A voice soon snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Lord Zuko, how long are you planning on staying here until you go back to the Fire Nation?" Hakoda inquired, "Because if you are planning on staying for more than a day, we'll be happy to provide you with a place to spend the night."

"I was planning on staying here for a few days, three at most. And thank you, your hospitality is very much appreciated." Hakoda nodded.

"Very well, we just built a guest house. I'm sure Katara will be happy to escort you there."

The waterbender stood up and smiled, motioning Zuko to follow her. Sokka grumbled about something, not happy to let his little sister and Zuko alone together, but a glare from Gran-Gran and Hakoda shut him up.

Some things never change.

Yet at the same time, they do.

-x-

"Here we are." Katara said as she stopped in front of a small, yet quaint building. It was the nicest one they had in the whole village, actually.

After all the men came back from the war, they brought a handsome sum of money along with them, and together everyone helped the village grow.

And the guest house wasn't the only new thing in the village. The South Pole finally opened trade with the other nations. As a result, smack dab in the middle of everything was a marketplace. It was small, but a marketplace nonetheless.

…Which reminded Katara that she needed to go shopping for some vegetables. It didn't matter what Sokka said about him being strong enough already, he still needed to eat his cabbage.

Katara handed Zuko the key to the house, and spoke.

"If you need anything, just stop by." Zuko nodded and Katara left.

* * *

"I don't need any vegetables! I'm strong enough as it is!" Sokka whined. Katara crossed her arms. 

"That doesn't matter. We all need to eat right or we won't survive. I don't _care_ how strong you _think_ you are!"

Aang sighed, and landed outside a small bustling town. Toph hopped off and clutched her stomach. She was still not used to flying Appa… even though she's been with the group for quite a while.

Katara smiled and inhaled. She stopped in front of a stand and looked over the fruits and vegetables. Grabbing a basket, she filled it with a variety of greens and other vegetation. She eyed the papayas and frowned. She never did like papayas. But she grabbed two anyways, paid the merchant, and stalked off to another cart.

"Why, hello there, young lady. Are you interested in purchasing one of these _delicious_ _homegrown cabbages?" _ She smiled at the man, and couldn't help but think that she had seen him somewhere before. Shaking away the thought, she reached out to grab a cabbage.

-x-

Zuko walked along the streets of the town, frowning about how he had to keep up with his uncle. He could've sworn that his uncle was a teenage girl in another life.

"Uncle, we are wasting time buying things we don't need! We need to continue our search for the Avatar!"

"Now now, Zuko. You know what they say: the only thing better than finding what you're looking—" Zuko growled, and Iroh grinned sheepishly. "Oh cheer up. Ah! I have a splendid idea! Let's go buy some cabbage! After all, a growing boy needs his veggies!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and followed his uncle to a cabbage cart, and waited for the person in front of him to finish paying. But when the person turned around, their eyes widened, causing them to drop all their items on the ground. The firebender looked down at the food, then back up to the girl standing in front of him.

"It seems… we meet again." He said in a chilling tone that caused Katara to shiver. She looked around, hoping to find water somewhere, _anywhere_.

'_Bingo!'_ She cheered in her head as soon as she eyed a vase of water nearby. Zuko noticed this as well, and made to hesitation to attack.

Zuko thrust his fist forward, a ball of fire aiming towards the waterbender. Katara blocked it off with water, and stumbled back into the cart. The Cabbage Man wailed in horror, as he tried to stop the cart from toppling over, but failed.

"I won't be too gracious this time, _Water peasant._" He spat out, before sending another ball of flame at the girl. She dodged it, and ran off, trying to find her friends, Zuko hot on her heels.

Iroh sighed and shook his head, his arms still filled with what Zuko liked to call _junk_.

"Guess I'll have to find somewhere to stay for the rest of the day. That boy is going to be running all over the place all night." A grin crept onto the old man's face. "I wonder if they have a spa anywhere!"

-x-

Katara panted as she ran through the village, occasionally bumping into people and muttering a 'sorry'.

Zuko however, paid no attention to the people on the street. His goal was to follow that _blasted woman, _hoping to lead him to what he's been looking for for two years: the Avatar."

Katara saw Aang, Toph, and Sokka in the distance and she yelled at them to run. They looked at her, confused for a moment but after seeing what was behind her, they paled and set off towards the forest.

They all split up at that time, and Zuko got lost, trying to figure out which direction to go. He looked around, panting, steam blowing out of his nostrils. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement and dashed after it.

Katara sensed someone behind her, and when she turned around she gasped, which did not help at all, because at that moment, Zuko grabbed her arm.

"Got you." He said as he yanked her backwards, but as soon as he grabbed her, she screamed.

But not because of what was happening to her, but what was happening to _both_ of them.

The ground gave in underneath their weight, and the two benders fell into a dark abyss.

* * *

Upon returning to her house, Katara placed the baskets of food on the small table that was set up in the middle of the 'kitchen', and called out to her brother. Telling him that she was home. 

"What took you so long?" He asked, yawning as he came out of his room. He had apparently been taking a short nap. Katara raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"We needed some food. So I stopped by the marketplace." Sokka nodded.

"As long as you weren't spending all that time with that stuck up _prince_."

"Sokka, you should show some respect, he _is_ Fire Lord now. I don't see _you_ running a whole nation." Sokka scoffed, and walked back into his room.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready." She called out. Sokka just replied with incoherent words, and a smile forced itself onto Katara's lips.

-x-

Katara finished cooking dinner. It was meat stew, her specialty. The hearty aroma filled the house, and Sokka came into the small kitchen and eyed the stew hungrily. He was about to reach out and grab some but Katara slapped his hand away.

"Oww, what was _that_ for?" Sokka whimpered, rubbing her hand.

"You can't eat any until Dad comes home, you know that!"

Suddenly, a light went on in Katara's head.

"Oh, I'll be right back." She grabbed a bowl and filled it with stew and covered it, then headed out the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're—" Before Sokka could finish, Katara was already outside the house.

-x-

Katara let out a breath, and raised her hand to knock the door, but no one answered.

"Where the heck is he?" She thought out loud. The sound of crunching ice came from behind her and she whirled around to meet those two golden orbs she had become infatuated over the months.

"Looking for someone?"

Katara's cheeks heated up, and she lifted the bowl of stew.

"Uh, well, yes, I… I made some stew, I was wondering if you wanted some… But if you don't want any that's okay, cause I mean, I know you probably are more used to gourmet foods and this is probably—" Zuko shook his head and couldn't help but smile. He gladly took the bowl from her and gave a small bow.

"It's alright. Thank you…" He paused. "Would you like to come in for a while?" Katara wasn't really sure about what he was trying to say because of the uncertainty on his face but shook her head.

"Oh, it's ok, I have to get back before Sokka eats everything." She smiled, then hurried away before her cheeks could turn any more red. Halfway to her house, she looked behind her, and saw how Zuko was still outside his door, watching her. But as soon as they made eye contact, they quickly turned away and resumed what they were originally doing.

-x-

The small family ate in silence, and occasionally Hakoda would complement Katara on her cooking, Sokka would say how he had a nice dream, and Katara would tell them about the great deals she found in the marketplace. The usual dinner chit-chat.

"Father?" Katara asked, looking up from her food.

"Yes, Katara?"

"Will we be going for Zuko's birthday party?" Hakoda paused and looked up in thought.

"I don't see why we can't. There's nothing planned." Katara smiled and resumed eating.

"Do I haff tahgo?" Sokka mumbled, his mouth full of meat and broth dripping down his chin.

"Sokka, manners!" Hakoda scolded. Katara giggled lightly.

"Oh don't worry Sokka. I'll just go with father and Gran-Gran. I'm sure there will be someone there around my age to keep me company."

Sokka swallowed his food and wiped his face.

"On second thought, maybe I should tag along."

"Oh?"

"Who knows what kind of friends Zuko has. That party will probably be filled with hormone-driven teenage boys. They're all _wolves_ I tell you, just waiting for the right time to pounce on a poor defenseless lamb."

"Are you calling me defenseless?" Katara placed her hands on her waist defiantly. Sokka nodded.

"Yes, yes I am."

Katara just rolled her eyes and stood up, cleaning her plate and stalked off the bed.

-x-

She lay on the thin mattress for a while thinking about the day's events, and after turning off the oil lamp, all she could see was darkness.

* * *

From the impact of the fall, her eyes gave out on her briefly, but when she regained her vision, her eyes met Zuko's and she flinched. Both of them seemed to be injured from the fall. And by the looks of it, the hole they fell into wasn't natural. It was probably made to trap animals for meat or something. And the two benders had been lucky enough to fall right into it. 

Lucky. _Yeah right._ Life was such a bitch.

Katara pushed herself off the ground, and that's when she realized that she had a water canteen on her. She grabbed it and popped it open, bending the water out of it to heal her wounds. There weren't that many, but she still felt really sore.

She then looked over to Zuko, who looked like he wasn't in a good shape either. She edged towards him cautiously, and she could see him tense.

"Look, I'm just going to heal you, okay?"

"I don't want you to." He said through gritted teeth. She frowned.

"I don't want to either, but—"

"Then don't do it, it's that simple."

"But you're in pain."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"_No._ I'm_ not_."

Katara bit her lip. She couldn't_ stand_ him. He was _such_ a _child! And_ not to mention that he's been trying to capture her best friend. That really didn't give him any respect points.

"Look, here, Your _Highness,_ I don't want to spend the rest of the day in this hole, especially with _you_. So it's either I heal you and we find a way out, or I don't heal you, and we stay here until someone or _something_ finds us.

Zuko snorted, but didn't say anything.

"Fine then, but at least drink some water." She tossed the canteen over to the firebender, which after she did, she painfully regretted. If he used up all the water, she wouldn't be able to waterbend, and that would make her at his mercy, fully healed or not.

Zuko eyed the water, making sure it wasn't drugged before taking a short gulp and tossing it back to Katara who caught it and shook it. She sighed in relief, grateful that he didn't finish it all.

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever done."

He didn't say anything, but Katara didn't mind.

* * *

Katara blinked her eyes open and found herself finding it unbearably hard to fall back to sleep. She sighed, and stepped out of bed. Grabbing her coat, she walked out of the house, making sure to not make to much noise. 

'_Maybe some fresh air will make me feel better.'_

She walked along the snow, the water almost reaching her feet, but she was far enough away from the water so that her boots wouldn't get wet. She closed her eyes and inhaled the cold artic air, and unconsciously sat down on the cold ice, not paying attention to her surroundings. And at that moment, thousands of thoughts flew through her head, leaving her mind blank. She stared off into the sea, and rested her head on her knees.

A feeling of warmth came over her, and the back of her neck tingled. A familiar feeling. _Way_ too familiar.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" A voice said from behind. She inhaled.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

* * *

**Author's Note II: **I hoped you liked this chapter! It was the longest chapter I've ever written (2,000+ words!) and I had a lot of fun writing it! I look forward to reading your reviews, and I hope none of the characters were too OOC XD; 


End file.
